Love Letters Over Tweets
by TeeLee123
Summary: Goten has never heard of Facebook, Twitter, or even texting! If he had, his life would be so much easier and he wouldn't be in an awkward situation with his crush's older (maybe gay) brother, about to be punched. Maybe their families should've kept in touch after Cell. :: Drabbles:: * Recently taken seriously.*
1. Chapter 1

Goten spent every morning waiting outside Orange Star High School. Even after the bell would ring, he'd still wait outside for an extra twenty minutes just to catch a glimpse of Bulla Briefs. There was something about Bulla that he loved very much underneath her mean exterior and beauty. And today, Goten decided to let his feelings be known.

Bulla and her older brother, Trunks, stepped out of the limo right as the bell rang. Goten thought about dropping his love letter in the trash and following the rest of his classmates into homeroom, but decided against it_." I'm not a coward,"_ Goten thought, clutching his love letter tightly_." Saving the world is hard. Confessing my feelings should be easy."_ Goten remembered the advice his brother, Gohan, had given him earlier.

_"If being a gentlemen doesn't work, then I can teach you some of my cool poses and catch phrases that won over Videl." Gohan said, thoughtfully scratching his chin._

_Videl lightly wacked her fiancé on the head." No. Whatever you do, Goten, don't copy those poses." Videl styled Goten's hair to this side, then gave him a thumbs up." There. You look handsome. No girl can resist a handsome face like yours."_

Goten blushed at the memory.

Bulla and Trunks noticed Goten, and the envelope in his hands.

_"Ugh,"_ Bulla narrowed her eyes, hoping to scare Goten away_."Not another loser dying to confess his love to me. I already have enough of those."_

Trunks arched his brow_." I wonder if that letter is for me?"_

Goten forgot everything as he stared into Bulla's deep blue eyes. His head slowly turned as the Briefs siblings walked passed him.

Goten stood like a statue for a long time. Just looking at Bulla was enough to make him go still like a deer about to be hit by a car. Giving her the love letter in person wasn't going to work.

"I'll just slip it in her locker." Goten decided.


	2. Chapter 2

Trunks soaked in the attention of his groupies while Bulla walked ahead to put her books away. The moment Bulla opened her locker, a white envelope fluttered out and landed at her feet. She bent down, scooped up the envelope, and stared at it.

"What's that?" Trunks asked, having departed from his groupies to open his locker beside hers.

Bulla smirked and smushed the envelope against her brother's chest." It's for you." Bulla didn't care what was written inside the envelope or who had written it. To her, all the boys at Orange Star High were losers, and easy to manipulate. She wasn't in love with any of them.

Trunks watched his sister disappear down the hall. He opened the envelope and read the letter inside.

_We met when you sneezed,_  
_and I handed you a tissue._  
_I really like grilled cheese._  
_Since then I've always missed you._

_Everyday I follow you home Your hair has a pretty glow So, do you like the poem?_  
_Like the way my rhymes flow?_  
_I know this seems corny._  
_Every guy loves you._  
_Stay single for me!_  
_I love you more then they do!_

_Just tell me when,_  
_the time and place._  
_My name is Goten Let's meet face to face._

"This is a poem," Trunks realised, deciding that the poem was better than a full-page, boring letter. He also realised something else." Wait. Goten. . .he's that quiet guy who's always watching me in class and waiting for me to come to school."

Trunks sighed, and stuffed the letter in his pocket. He loved the poem and felt extremely flattered, but knew that if any other guy received a love letter from another guy- - they'd beat him up.

"Guess I have no choice," Trunks sighed, planning to confront Goten after lunch; his last class of the day.

word count: 318

* * *

_**Below is the original 1st chapter. I can't write like that anymore. My doctor has taken away my drug- amazing soda pop! At first I was like F* * * that! But, I get really sick if I drink pop, or eat anything sweet that's bigger than a candy bar. *sigh* writing/life is dull without it, but that's the way it is now. This story has turned into a drabble story. At least the story is better ( my opinion). ~ Teelee**_

* * *

**AU. The Son & Briefs family lost contact after the defeat of Cell.**

**Bulla & Trunks don't know Goten is a Saiyan like them. (The sibs are 2yrs apart)**

**I found the hidden marshmallows and I'm on another sugar high. Things might get wierd.**

**I just felt like writing a Bulla & Goten story for once.**

**rectangles & triangles confuse me. Sorry if I mix them up in the story. Ooops. Just go with it.**

**Technically, the love letter is a poem.**

* * *

Bulla opened her locker to put her insanely heavy textbooks away when something fluttered out of her locker. Her eyes widened. _Whoa, why is that paper rectangle shaped and have fancy cursive writing of my name on the front?_ Bulla picked up the strangely shaped paper to further inspect it.

She smiled, suddenly realising what it was. It was a letter! Basically,it was texts messages written on paper, but not!

_This is a first,_ Bulla thought, letting out an amused chuckle. _I wonder who it's from?_

Bulla carefully slid her finger under the heart-shaped sticker to unfold the letter.

: : : :

_We met when you sneezed,_

_and I handed you a tissue._

_I really like grilled cheese._

_Since then I've always missed you._

_: : : :_

_Everyday I follow you home _

_Your hair has a pretty glow_

_So, do you like the poem?_

_Like the way my rhymes flow?_

Bulla pressed a finger over her lips to keep herself from smiling. This was the dumbest thing she'd ever read, but it was also the sweetest.

_I know this seems corny._

_Every guy loves you._

_Stay single for me!_

_I love you more then they do!_

_: : : : _

_Just tell me when,_

_the time and place._

_My name is Goten _

_Let's meet face to face._

_: : : : _

Trunks, followed by a pack of love struck girls, opened his locker next to Bulla's.

"What's that?" He asked, peeking over his sister's shoulder to see what was making her smile.

Bulla handed her brother the love letter (technically a poem).

"Here. This is for you." She grinned, closing her locker and turning on her heels towards the exit.

Trunks smiled as he read the letter, _oh boy, another love letter_. He frowned at the 'Everyday I follow you home' part. (guys don't like being stalked. It freaks them out. Not that I would know. he,he. Just read the story) Trunks clamped his hand over his mouth.

_Oh dear!_

_This letter if from a guy!_


End file.
